Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{18}{20}-7\dfrac{13}{20} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{18}{20}} - {7} - {\dfrac{13}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} - {7} + {\dfrac{18}{20}} - {\dfrac{13}{20}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{18}{20}} - {\dfrac{13}{20}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{5}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{5}{20}$